


Perfection

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [90]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Dom Cersei, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Multiple Partners, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Cersei denied Robert all pleasures while married to him. She sought out others like herself: noble-born girls, but with a title lower than hers. They were arranged into Cersei's household to groom her, compliment her, and make her feel entertained. They loved her, and she them.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cersei with my whole heart and I know all of her sins but I love her anyway okay stop judging meeee xD also she's gay okay so I figure I would do some Cersei/ladies for this 100 Days of Femslash. Thanks for reading! Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

090\. Perfection

*

No matter how many times the King wanted to stick his huge royal cock inside her again, she wouldn't let it happen. One _painful_ and life-changing moment had been enough for Cersei.

It had not even been Lyanna Stark's name drunkenly passing his lips, akin to a High Septon's faithful worship of The Seven, that wounded her so deeply — but instead, it had her firstborn son _dying_ early in her womb.

Cersei denied him all the pleasures of her womanly, youthful body, often and reluctantly bringing him off with her hands. She sought out _other_ bodies like hers, seducing and bedding maidens.

Noble-born girls, but with a title lower than hers. They were arranged into Cersei's household to groom her, compliment her, and make her feel entertained.

(If the need of _entertainment_ arose.)

One of the daughters from House Thorne, several namedays past her flowering, with elegant, green eyes and auburn-black waves, craved her attention excessively, pulling apart Cersei's lacings, rubbing her face into her queen's breasts and moaning.

Another, more plainer-looking girl from House Slynt vied for Cersei's affections, physically assaulting the others, ruthless and _deliciously_ greedy, suckling Cersei's cunt open-mouthed.

Cersei's favorite had been a girl around her age, arriving from Lord Rykker's direct bloodline, with a tawny, lightly freckled complexion, reddish-blonde strands cropped and layered _boyishly_ short, who wore a dimpled, coy grin on her lips.

She had been obedient, but _playfully_ ambitious, insulting Cersei's handwriting, singing in a foreign, lighter tongue as she washed Cersei's back, teaching Cersei to hold a sword correctly when they were alone in the King's chamber, never flinching when struck by Cersei's palm.

Death _took_ her, just as it did the King's son.

Cersei slept alone, ordering her maidens out with piercing, livid screams, throwing her wine goblet.

Until torment freed her, and she hardened.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
